Blackfish Saga Twin Tides
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: Jesse, Nadine and the twins Taylor and Tyler go to the San Juan Islands to visit Jesse's parents for the summer. The twins wanted adventure but get more than they bargained for. New friends, new adventures and an old enemy returns.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** inspired by the movies and cartoon by Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Jesse, Nadine and the twins Taylor and Tyler go to the San Juan Islands to visit Jesse's parents for the summer. But not everything is as it seems, cases of sick marine life is growing. What could be causing it? Pollution? Disease? Global Warming? or something else. New Friends, new adventures and and old enemy returns**.**

**Warning:** Cheesy plot line

_Enjoy!_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blackfish Saga - Twin Tides<strong>

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>The sky gracefully changed from the azure blue of day to the warm orange of sunset. The glow of the sun glinted over the smooth calm surface of the sea as it made its slow decent below the horizon. Forests lining the many islands were silhouetted in the fading light. shallow waves lapping at the rocks and sandy shores. Sea birds casually glided on the cooling air currents as they head to their roosts for the night. Clouds, dark in shadow with edges glowing brightly, drift slowly by along a journey to places unknown.<p>

The growing quiet of twilight was broken by a sound, short, distinct.

Fwoosh.

One by one spouts of mist expel into the air as the large black and white forms of a resident pod of orca surface for air. Iconic dorsal fins cut through the calm water like knives. The pod dove and surfaced, calves leaping over the wake created by their mothers larger body. Juveniles leaping straight out of the water and crashing back into the waves with large splash. The sea was a cacophony of sound as clicks, whistles and squeaks could be hear as the pod communicated with each other.

Fwoosh.

Slowly the spouts became less and less frequent as the last of the dorsal fins disappear below the waves leaving the sea once again silent. The sun slipped below the horizon casting the shadow of night. Stars appearing in the deep dark blue of the sky, twinkling and sparkling like diamond dust. A soft wind blew caressing over the sea and around the trees. The screech of an owl somewhere in the trees announce that it was now time for the nocturnal beings to begin their hunt for food. In the distance a mournful call of a whale bid farewell to the day and welcomes the night.

~oOo~

From the silent depths of the ocean, hidden in the darkness of night, a low mechanical rumble was the only thing to give away the large near silent object as it emerged from the shadows. The dark form of the submarine glided through the sea seemingly innocent as it went on it is way. Standing at the control of the sub stood a figure shadowed in the low light, mechanical left arm flexed and right eye glowing red.

"Hahahahahahahahaha..." Only to the toxic gelatinous lifeforms that lurked in the shadows of the submersible heard the evil laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gee who could the shadowed figure laughing to himself in a submarine be?

couldn't think of an appropriate prologue so i went with and old favorite and followed the movies by starting off with a whale scene.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**Sloth: **Holy whale spout, Randolph! It's been such a long since I updated I think a few people began to wonder if I was ever coming back. Well wonder no more i'm back and i'm writing!

Finally! after so long you folks now have the start of my Twin Tides story. Keep watching for updates to Twin Tides Prequel Ska'ana Tales coming soon with the long awaited chapter 1.

Also check this awesome fan-art that Twin Tides' #1 fan drew of [ laryssadesenhista,deviantart,com/art/Taylor-and-Tyler-Paikea-and-Ikaika-308034563 ] Remember to replace the ',' with '.'

She's also done a sketch of Ikaika that literally comes out of the next chapter and she hasn't even read it yet! She tells me to expect more art from her but i'm still getting over just the one picture. Laryssa you're awesome! Muito Obrigado!

You know the drill only the OCs and plot are mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Spirits of the Beginning<p>

Miles of water stretched too and from the horizon, hugging the shores of the nearby islands, like a blanket of liquid silk. Sea spray danced in the soft ocean breeze tickling the air as it was carried along. Waves ebbed and flowed along in the current, the swaying motion rocking sleepy sea otters in their beds of kelp. The ocean sparkled as if made of shimmering jewels. Soft billowy clouds of cotton drift along silently as the sun shined above in the azure sky. Bells toll as buoys rocked and swayed with stellar sea lions lounging upon them.

The low drone of an engine blended into the sounds of the sea as the sharp blast of the horn announced its presence. The bow of the ferry cut through the always moving water as it thundered on to it's destination. Passengers gathered along the decks watching the scenery pass them by. Couples hugged and held each other, children giggled and laugh as they watched the seagulls glide above the water with envious ease. The white sea birds bobbed and weaved around the ship enjoying the updrafts and hoping for some food. The wake of the ferry bubbled and churned from the powerful propellers as it rumbled along.

The railing were crowded as passengers looked to the waters around the ship hoping to see more than just the gulls. They were not disappointed when among the crowd excited shouting drew attention to the wake that trailed behind. Orcas, two of them to be exact, bound over the waves as they surfed. Camera shutters snapped as everyone who could took photos of the playful black and white whales. They leaped into and over the churning waves as they glide along with the current. There were comments on the beauty of the animals and how like dolphins they were by their playing.

Standing in the crowd, sharing the excitement of seeing the orca, were twin boys, they pointed and smiled and laughed as the two whales seemed to show off to the onlookers aboard the ship. Like many of the people around them, the boys noticed that one of the whales had a dorsal fin that was partially bent over easily distinguishing it from it's friend. It was their summer vacation to the islands and watching the orca play couldn't have been a better start.

The spectators cheered as one of the whales took a mighty leap out of the water and landed with a thunderous splash that sent sea foam and water cascading all around. Then as quickly as they appeared the orca were gone, leaving the ferry to its course.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

The damp summer morning held a crisp clean scent from the rains that had fallen during the night. Creeks and rivers trickle and flowed from fresh sources as ground water emptied into them. Rain drops and dew clung to leaves and grass, even some insects were not left without sport some droplet fashion. Birds sang cheerfully in the tress and splashed in the puddles as squirrels and other small rodents took advantage of the softened ground to search for food.

The sun gleamed and glistened through the forest canopy as speckled patches of light. Soft breeze blew in from the ocean carrying a salt scent. Leaves danced along shaking droplets of the rain from their form letting them drop down to the ground below. Trees stood as an immense army, stretching high above reaching for the gold sunlight that seems to always be too far.

Tires crunched along the forest road as they rolled over the gravel and dirt, propelling the dark green SUV through the snaking line of trees. Traveling five hours from the mainland to the island was long and tiring for the family of four within. Having turned off the main road from the ferry port onto a heavily wooded stretch of unpaved road. Weaving and bumping through dips and turns the long journey from mainland to Orcas island comes to its conclusion as the wooden house came into view after the vehicle climbed over the small incline. The SUV rolled to a stop in front of the large cabin like home.  
>Nestled in among the forest the house had a rustic look, wild yet homy. Two stories, the house sat upon an escarpment over looking the sea. Stairs lead from the backyard down to the store as a large dock and boat house stretched into the water. Rocks and trees lined the rocky beach, picturesque place to be in the solitude of nature. Grass yards and a patio added to the home with gardens that lined the stone walkways.<p>

The front door opened as the engine shut down and the driver smiled as he waved to the elderly couple that emerged from the home. The two cheerfully came down the walk way to greet their guests.

"Okay guys, we're here," 47 year old Jesse Greenwood looked into the rearview mirror at his twelve year old twin sons as they stretched and yawn from sleeping.

"Ooh, that was a long drive," Nadine Complained as she slowly and stiffly stepped out of the vehicle.

Jesse gave his wife a sympathetic look as he headed for the back hatch, opening it and began to retrieved the luggage inside. "Taylor, Tyler, come and get your bags," their father said as he set down each bag as the still sleepy blond boys did as asked.

Glen and Annie reached the last steps of the walkway greeting the family. Glen, after giving his daughter-in-law a hug and pats on the twins heads, gave his adopted son a hand with the last of the luggage, greeting him with a hug and pat on the back, "Good to see you, son."

"Me too, dad." Happily returning the hug, Jesse replied.

"Grandma!" came the twin shouts as the boys ran to give their grandmother a hug.

"You boys get taller every time I see you." Annie preened hugging the twin tightly, releasing them as their mother approached. The twins were shooed to the house with their bags.

"Hi, mom." The younger woman greeted awkwardly hugging her mother-in-law being careful of her swollen abdomen.

"Hi, sweetheart," Annie greeted with a smile before looking towards the car, "Hi, jesse, how was the drive?"

"Long, at least traffic was light," came the tired response as Jesse and Glen began hauling some of the begs to the house.

Heading already towards the steps, Annie gushed as she fussed over her daughter-in-law, "Goodness Nadine, you're glowing!" Offering stable support to the pregnant woman, "Hows the baby?"

Nadine winced as she felt a tiny kick, "Well for one she has a healthy kick, she's definitely going to be into sports with all the kicking." Another small kick, "definitely soccer, I'll be more than happy when she finally comes."

"No need to rush, she'll come when she's ready." Chuckled Annie as she lead Nadine into the house with Glen and Jesse following behind. Inside the house Taylor and Tyler ran up the wooden stairs to drop their bags off in their room. It wasn't long before they began fighting over who got the top bunk and the fighting turning into wrestling and soon the bunk bed was forgotten as they rough housed.

"Boys, come down for some pancakes!" Came Annie's voice as she called from the kitchen.

Pausing from their wrestling the twins instantly headed for the stairs. "Coming!" Both father and grandfather had to step out of the way as the two boys came running past.

"No running in the house!" Jesse scold as Glen laughed.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

Later in the afternoon the adults were out on the patio looking out to the water. they chatted amongst each other as they enjoyed the warm breeze. The remnants of last nights rain long since dried up had the flowers in the garden blooming. Song birds sang in the trees as butterflies fluttered around. It didn't that long for the quiet afternoon to be interrupted as the twin came rushing out of the house. They didn't pause to greet the adults as they ran down the pathway towards the beach.

"Where are you two off?" Jesse called after the boys.

The twins paused. "We're going exploring!" said Taylor.

"We're going to find buried treasure!" said Tyler.

Glen chuckled. "Be sure to share if you do find any."

"Don't go too far," Annie cautioned. The twins continued down the steps after getting permission from the adults.

"Be careful out there!" Nadine warned her sons, "look out for each other."

"Okay!" The boy called back.

"And stay out of trouble!" Shouted Jesse but the boys had run off down the shore. Sighing as he sat down, "ah who am I kidding, they're Greenwoods."

Glen laughed as he gave his son sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, we do have a habit of finding trouble."

"More like trouble has a habit of finding us," added Annie.

"Don't remind me." Jesse groaned.

The adults shared a knowing laugh as they once again returned to enjoying the quiet afternoon. Off in the distance the ferry could be heard blasting its horn. The wind blew softly playing with a wooden native carved wind chime the hung over the patio.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

Waves flowed inland and back out to sea as they broke along the pebbled shore. An eagle called as it flew through the trees as it searched for food. The twins raced each other along the beach pausing time to time to look at something the found. Low tide had opened up more of the sandy shore leaving pools of water scattered along. Peering in shallow tidal pools the boys noted all the sea life they saw. They stopped to watch a small hermit crab as it changed from one sea shell to another. In the same small pool they found a spiky sea urchin and a starfish. There was so many creatures in one space it left the twins amazed. Before long they were once again moving along the beach.

After a bout of stick sword fighting the boys thought to head into the woods and explore. Climbing over fallen trees, playing various games from hide and seek to a game where they were famous explorers looking for a new discovery. They played this game for a long while as they head further into the forest. At one point Tyler pretended to carry a map leading the way as he guided his brother to a creek. Finding a vine hanging from a tree he held it as if to swing with it as he jumped over the creek calling out like Tarzan. He then tossed the brittle looking vine to his brother and waited with a grin.

Taylor held tightly to the vine and prepared to swing on it. With a running start he put his weight on the vine and swung across the creek. Part way across there was a snap as the vine broke unable to hold any weight. With a hard splash Taylor fell into the muddy creek. Sitting in the cold water he glared at his laughing twin.

Tyler ran though the woods when he brother tossed mud at him. The two chased each other until they once again came to the beach. Pausing the boys looked to see how far from the house they had gone. They couldn't see the house anymore from where they were. With mischievous grins they continued further along the shoreline.

Coming to another low tide area Taylor once again looked for sea creatures in the small pools of water left behind by low tide. Tyler wandered a little further away to look around a large cliff wall that cut off the beach. As he search around the cliff face looking for anything of interest he had come across a fairly large opening.

"Hey Taylor!" Tyler shouted to his brother, his voice echoing in the cave. "Come check this out!"

Taylor joined his brother at the opening of what appeared to be a large cave. The two stood there for a while before with silent agreement they entered the cave. Carefully walking through with only the mouth of the cave for light the boys moved further in. Tyler was mildly disappointed to find the cave empty.

Slightly bored of the cave Taylor leaned against a wall, he tried figuring out what else he and his twin could do. He stood for a moment only to have the wall pull from behind him. With a shout of surprise he began to fall backwards. In an instant Tyler grabbed onto his brother as he tried to pull Taylor back to his feet, but it was no use as both twins fell into the sudden opening.

The boys yelled in surprised as beyond the wall was a stone chute leading further into the cave and deep underground. Just as they were thinking how far they had fallen the chute suddenly opened up and the twins landed in a heap. They found themselves in a cave, a large cave. Light were strung around the walls lighting up the immense cavern. The far end of the cavern was a large lagoon. The twins were amazed to find the cavern, even more amazed to see what was sitting in the middle of the lagoon. It was a large submarine, painted dark grey and red, sitting in the water with the gangway leading into an open hatch.

Curious of their discovery the boys go to investigate the vessel. So intrigued with the sub that neither twin noticed that they were not alone.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

Water rushed aside as a small boat made its way into the cove heading for the dock below the Greenwoods home. Natsilane III was painted on the bow of the vessel as it slowed. At the helm of the boat was and aging native Haida tribesman, his long greying hair tied back into a low pony tail. He was no stranger to the Greenwood family. Randolph guided the boat along side the wooden dock and cut the engine.

"Jesse!" Randolph called as Jesse reached the last step to the dock hurrying to tie the mooring lines.

"Hey Randolph!" answered Jesse as he secured the back line. Randolph shut down the boat and climbed from the ladder to properly greet his friend.

Pulling out of a friendly hug Randolph gave Jesse a look over, "Look at you, you're all grown up."

"And you're old." Jesse laughed.

Sharing the joke Randolph patted the younger man as the two headed up the steps. The native man immediately gave his goddaughter a hug after she struggled to her feet.

"Hi randolph," Nadine greeted hugging her godfather tightly.

"How have you been, Nadine?" the aging man asked.

"Tired mostly." was the response.

"Would you like a beer, Randolph," Glen offered having not moved from his seat.

"No thanks, Glen," Randolph declined as he hugged Annie, "how are you, Annie?"

"I'm good, Randolph," Annie said smiling, "How has work been going?"

"As well as we can hope I'm afraid," he replied grabbing a chair and joined the four, "We managed to rehabilitate those sea lions from last summer and are ready to be released in the next month."

"That's good to hear," Jesse commented.

"It's slow but the area is finally showing signs of improvement from that oil spill a few years back."

"At least it wasn't as terrible as the one when the Dakkar had ran aground and Luna had gotten sick," Nadine said.

"That's a blessing," said Annie.

"Speaking of the orca," Randolph reminded himself, "I have some spare time this week if you want to go out and do some whale watching."

"Oh, that's perfect," Nadine exclaimed, "the boys would love it."

Randolph glanced around, "where are the trouble makers anyway?"

"They've gone out to explore the beach," Jesse said as he returned with an iced tea for his aging friend.

The five adults caught up with each other. Randolph talked about his work at the research center for orca and other marine life. The afternoon was once again enjoyed with the company of friends and family.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

The submarine was massive as the boys stood next to it, partially submerged in the lagoon it sat like a lone giant standing at some kingdom gates. The shape of the craft was slightly different than the average large submersible. It held the classic torpedo like shape hull with a subtle difference as the side of the vessel seem to be stretched out like that of an oval, as if the sub had be squished. Protruding along the bow of the craft were two large red fins that stretched from the nose to partly along the sides. Near the aft of the vessel stood the tower with smaller wing like fins on the sides.

It was like looking at something from a science fiction comic. The twins couldn't believe their discovery and wondered why it was in the hidden cave. Who would own such a dark looking submarine. As they continued to admire the vessel large shadows cast over the boys.

Looking to see what was behind them, both twins were not expecting what they had saw. Four putrid green creatures that looked to be made of some kind of slime stood ghoulishly. The boy shout in surprise, but it was not the creatures that held their shock, for standing in the center of the creatures was a man. A whose left arm and half his head were all that was human. Right arm flexed mechanically as the man glared as the boy for trespassing. This man was none other than...

"The Machine!" the boys cried as they recognized the cyborg from their father's stories. Realizing the danger they tried to run for it.

The Machine's right eye glowed red as the mention of his name. Not wanting to be discovered by the authorities he ordered his toxic slime amphonids to capture the trespassers. The Machine fumed, spent all these years in secret only to be discovered by two meddlesome boys. From the time when that annoying whale and his boy had ruined all his plans, the Machine had his body altered so that he would no longer be human trapped in the hands of time. The alterations left him as he had looked forty years ago, he no longer aged. Now all that he had planned stood to be ruined before he could start if these boys were left to themselves.

"Tie up those meddlesome kids," Ordered the Machine as his amphonids caught both boys with nets, "and load them into the sub to be disposed of."

The twins struggled and cried to be released as the slime creatures tied them up tightly. Unable to free themselves they were helpless as they were lead into the submersible. Prisoners of the Machine all they could do was sit and watch as the amphonids took to the controls. The Machine ordered the vessel to be submerged and the boys feared for what would happen to them. Huddling close each other for comfort the heard the powerful engines start up and the submarine began its descent. There was nothing the twins could do as the craft submerged into the lagoon and headed out to sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth:<strong> Dun dun dun duuuuuunn. It was going to be longer but I thought I'd save what happens next for the second chapter. That and i'm evil so I give you a cliffhanger. Did you know mediation music and whale songs really help with writing?

Like it? Love it? Hate it? rate it! Click the review button and let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sloth:** Sorry for the delay, peeps. I lost most of this chapter's manuscript and had to write all from memory so it took me a while. in other news i now have a job (maybe two by the end of the month), which also lead to the long delay. I'll post when i can for the next chapters once finished. cpt3 is about 1/3 written already so the wait may not be long. Also good news Chpt 2 of Ska'ana Tales is also in writing as i now have access to the first season of the FW cartoon. Sadly it's coded so i can't upload it to youtube.

Thanks Ultra Rodimus for beta-ing the chapter!

Thanks Laryssa for all the art you've drawn of the boys and Orca.

That being said I've wasted your time long enough, onward to the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blackfish Saga– Twin Tides<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Waves of Danger**

The sun sat atop the trees as if it were held there. It was later into the day, the cool morning was replaced by the warm of the afternoon's embrace. The shadows of the trees cascade across the lawn. Butterflies danced in the patches of sunlight as they performed for the bright flowers of the garden.

It was hours past noon, hours since the boys had ran off to play. As the Greenwoods ate lunch on the patio, Jesse often glanced to the pebbled beach. Now the sundial read three in the afternoon, five hours. Jesse once again looked over his shoulder towards the beach. Randolph, who had stayed for the midday meal with his friends, eyed the younger man.

"Jesse, what is it?" Annie asked as she too noticed her son's grown agitation.

"They've been gone too long," Was the younger man's response.

"You know how kids are, Jess," Glen reassured, even though he too was growing concerned. "The boys will be back when they get hungry."

"I'm with Jesse, I don't like them being gone so long," Nadine said as she glanced down to the beach.

"Perhaps we should look for them," Suggested Annie.

Glen thought for a moment before sighing, "Okay, We'll go look along the beach."

"I'll take the Natsilane II and see if I can spot them," Randolph offered.

"Good idea" Glen nodded to the native man, "Lets use the walkie talkies."

"I'll get them," Jesse stood from his seat and headed inside.

"Nadine and I will stay here in case they come back," Annie said.

"I'm sure they're fine and playing in the woods or swimming past the point."Glen assured the two women.

"Just the same, I'll feel better to find out that they are fine, rather than wait," said Annie.

Jesse returned with three radios in his hands. Handing one to Randolph and another to his wife. "Dad and I will take the trails, while Randolph searches the beach. We'll find the boys."

"Right," Glen nodded.

"Let's get going," Randolph said already heading towards the stairway.

Annie and Nadine watched as the men headed off and the Natsilane II pulled away from the dock, it's engine rumbling as water parted aside. Glen waved to the boat as he and Jesse reached the beach.

"I'll make some tea while we wait," Annie said quietly.

"Thanks mom," the younger woman replied as Annie headed inside.

Nadine sat quietly as she waited, the sounds of the waves keeping the silence from being overwhelming. The young mother couldn't help the ominous feeling in her gut. Softly rubbing her swollen abdomen as the baby inside kicked hard sensing Nadine's unease.

OoOOOooOOoTwin Tides oOOooOOOoo

The water churned as it rushed through the spinning propeller of the submarine. The dark submersible rumbled far out to sea as it left the dark depth and slowly rose towards the surface. The Machine stood on the dull lighted as his amphonids piloted. He ordered for the sub to surface, there was one thing he had to deal with before the submarine returned to deep water.

Huddled together the twins had been unsuccessful in untying themselves. They sat wide eyed as the craft broke the surface. Glancing to each other the wondered just what was going to happen to them.

They didn't have to wait long.

"Halt Engines!" The twins whimpered as the cyborg turned his attention to them.

"Now to deal with a couple of pests." The Machine said with a dark grin, "Bring them!"

The boys shouted and struggled as each were forced to their feet. Resisting as much as they could, they were lead top side. The bright sun had the boys squinting having been in the dark sub for awhile. When their sight cleared they visibly paled. They were in the middle of nowhere. The closest land was far on the horizon. The twins shared a look, they were in serious trouble.

Water lapped against the side of the submersible as the boys were brought to the Machine. Taylor steeled his nerves."You won't get away with this, our dad will find you," He challenged

"So let us go," Tyler shouted trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

The Machine who had been looking out over the water turned to the young boys as they gave him burning glares. He only laughed at their efforts. The gurgling amphonids too laughed along with the cyborg, not really sure what was funny.

"Let you go? But of course lads, I'll let you go," The cyborg said sounding as sincere as he could. His friendly smile quickly turned into a slimy sneer as the boys visibly relaxed. "Throw them overboard."

The twins eyes went wide at the order. They immediately struggled as the ooze creatures follow the order.

"No!"

"Stop!"

"Help!" The boys pleaded as the were forced closer to the side the submarine.

"Somebody! Help us!"

"Quit stalling you fools and toss them overboard!" The Machine shouted.

The boys continued to struggle, still calling and shouting for help, doing all they can to be heard. They were too far from land, there couldn't possibly be anyone who would hear the cries for help.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

Below the rocking waves two large dark shapes glide through the water. Torpedo like forms with powerful tails kicking up and down propelling them through the brine. Pectoral fins hung loosely on their sides helping them with direction, like the rudder on a boat. Telltale dorsal fins and the iconic white patches all that kept them from being completely invisible in the dark water.

Orca.

The pair was heading through the open water from a hunting spot among the islands. Chasing small schools of fish in a one sided game of tag and playing with strands of kelp that drifted away from the larger forests. Clicks and squeaks announced their presence as the two orca chatted with each other.

Sunlight filtered through the waves as if it were dancing to the orchestra of the ocean. The orca weaved through the beams of light just enjoying the freedom of the water. They chased and played as they race along the current. They carried on seemingly oblivious to the world above the waves, until a large shadow cut off the dancing sunlight.

Pausing from their antics the two orca glanced up towards the surfaced. Sitting ominously at the surface was the dark shape of a submarine. One, all creatures of the sea knew well.

The Machine.

Happy expressions turned to angry glares as the two whales recognized the craft. With an angry squeal, one of the orca raced towards the submersible, closely followed by its more cautious companion. It wasn't a secret among local groups of orca who the Machine was. It was rare for the Machine to appear and with each appearance spelled danger to the ocean.

Determined to show the cyborg not to mess with the oceans, the more boisterous of the two orca charged to ram the sub. His companion was with him in the attack when something made him stop. With an alarmed cry he halted his companion's charge. The two orca regrouped as now both heard the sound. Confused curiosity had the two whales move away a distance before surfacing.

Inconspicuously as they could the two spy hopped above the waves. With surprised squeaks they see the Machine stand atop the submersible shouting at the amphonids. It wasn't the amphonids that had their attention it was the two smaller humans that struggled to get away. Then the last thing they expected, helplessly they watch as the two humans were thrown from the submarine and into the sea. Tied up as tight as they were the twin boys were unable to stay above the water and still struggling they sank below the waves.

The Machine stood looking down to the water satisfied.

Alarmed, the two orca dove into the water and rushed towards the drowning boys. Their powerful flukes churning the water and trailing bubbles as they raced to help.

The boys struggled to get to the surface. The ocean current was proving too strong. They grew more frightened as their lungs began to burn. Panic set in, they were going to drown.

A sound cut through Taylor's panic causing him to pause in his attempt to wiggle free of the ropes. Fighting the urge to breath, he looked out into the depths. Large shadows appeared from the gloom, heading in his direction. Panic began anew as one thing entered his mind, sharks! Once again the boy struggled to get free. He had to help his brother before they drowned. His lungs burned, begging for fresh air, they couldn't last long.

A strange howl cutting through the water had Taylor once again stop struggling. He once again looked out to the depths only to see a mouth full of teeth coming towards him. Closing his eyes, Taylor waited for the inevitable, wondering if being eaten alive would hurt. Water rushed around him as he waited for the shark to attack.

It didn't come. Instead the rope that restrained him became loose. Taylor opened his eyes, the rope, it had been cut, he was free. Looking for his brother, Taylor saw that Tyler too was cut loose.

The two boys kicked and paddled as hard as they could, no longer entrapped by the ropes, they quickly swam to the surface. Both boys gratefully took a much needed breath of air as they broke above the waves, sputtering as having inhaled some of the sea water. They were alive!

The twins surfacing had the Machine stop in his tracks. Scowling, he wondered how it was possible for the boys to have gotten free. About to shout at his gelatinous minions, something caught his eye. Two dorsal fins cut through the water coming hastily towards his sub. His eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"Orca." The cyborg growled.

Retreating into the submarine he ordered the craft to be submerged. Engine rumbled to life churning the near calm water. As the craft sunk below the surface it began kicking up waves that washed over the two exhausted boys.

The boys yelled as a wave three feet in height threatened to drown them. Struggling to stay afloat in the rough water they began tiring. Suddenly the twins found themselves being lifted out of the water. Exasperated they couldn't believe who had helped them. They were on the back of an orca.

One of the orca had come and scooped the twins onto its back, allowing the boys a chance to regain their strength. With the two boys on its back the black and white whale began to move away from the area. They were quickly joined by the second orca as it breached from the water.

"Move it, Pai. You're a sitting duck!" The orca squealed in warning as he dove back under the churning water. Tyler blinked rapidly at where the other orca had been.

With the boys on his back "Pai" squeaked in response and began to move quickly carrying them towards the shore.

Below the waves the Machine wasn't finished. Decades of keeping a low profile was ruined by those meddling boys. Dealing with constant incidents with wildlife had always delayed his plans. Now he wasn't going to let a couple of black and white nuisances stop him. No, he had something to use in dealing with them once and for all.

"This will show those buckets of blubber." Pressing one of the many buttons on the submarine's pilot chair received a confirmation beep as it lit up. The Machine sneered triumphantly, "I do so hope they enjoy my whale-seeking torpedoes." Hatches on the bow of the submersible opened releasing the two projectiles as bubbles trailed behind.

They headed right for the orca and the twins.

With an angry growl the second orca charged towards the two projectiles. Bubbles trailed as his powerful fluke pushed him forward. He wasn't going to let his friend get hurt, not while he can head the torpedoes off.

The twins caught their bearings, sitting on the back of the orca. Shocked about all that had happened to them so far and the strange turn of event. They couldn't think what else could happen. That is until one of the boys spotted to two shadows headed towards them some distance away,

"What are those?" Taylor asked pointing at the objects, getting the attention of his brother.

The orca beneath them twitched as if in response to Taylor's words. "Hold onto my dorsal fin and hold your breath!" The orca said urgency in his voice.

"What?!" Both boys said in unison. Did they just...

The twins didn't have time to wonder about what they thought they had heard as the orca they rode suddenly kicked its tail and began moving faster. Grabbing on to the whales dorsal fin as tight as they could, trying not get thrown off the orca's back. The boys held on as the whale dove beneath the waves giving them no choice but to hold their breaths.

The second whale caught up to his companion. Several quick clicks and squeaks were traded before the second orca broke away and continued towards the torpedoes that now were speeding closer behind. Cutting behind the bubble trail of his companion the second orca managed to catch the attention of the projectiles as they instantly changed course to follow. Fluke kicked hard increasing the whales speed as he kept ahead of the missiles.

"Pai" headed away from the area as fast as he could not wanting to risk the torpedoes coming after him and his passengers. He surfaced quickly to allow the boys on his back a chance to get a breath of fresh air. He remained at the surface knowing full well that humans can't hold their breaths for long, and he didn't want to force the boys to have to hold their breaths. The nearest shore grew closer and "Pai" headed towards a cove he spotted nearby.

The game of tag between whale and missiles continued as the second whale lured the torpedoes after him. Using his agility to his advantaged he forced the projectiles to have to constantly shift their bearing as he dove and weaved through the water. Reaching an open sandy area, he performed several spectacular swimming moves that would have impressed the most agile of dolphins. Making a sharp brake and dove deeper he sent the two missiles whirling past him and into the sandy sea floor. The torpedoes impact instantly triggering detonation. Swimming as fast as he could the orca kicked his tail fast and hard towards the surface. Breaching just as the water exploded around him, narrowly avoiding being caught in the warheads' explosion.

"Grah!" The Machine yelled his fist slamming on the console, as he watch both whales get away unharmed. Even worse, those boys gotten away as well. He had no choice but to retreat, with those boys finding his cavern hideout his low profile was endangered. Water churned and bubbled as the Submarine headed away and into deeper water vanishing into the darkness like a shadow.

OoOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

In the calm after the days events, in the cove safe from danger for the time being, "Pai" swam toward a group of rocks. Water softly lapped against the rocks and shore a relaxing sound in the near quiet cove, The orca softly encourage the frighten boys to climb off his back. It didn't take much urging as the twins transitioned from the orca's back to the rocks. The second orca bobbed from beneath the surface as he joined the group with an victorious squeal.

The boys were shaken but unharmed. They were alive, safe and on relatively dry land. Calming down, one thing they couldn't believe was that killer whales had saved them. It was beyond amazing and they were very grateful.

"You may not understand us, but you saved our lives," Tyler said to the two orca that remained with the boys and not returned to sea.

"Thank you," Tayler added.

"No problem," Squeaked "Pai".

"We're always happy to help anyone in need," said the second orca, "even grounder pups."

The boys jaws dropped.

"You can talk!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Of course, we always could," replied the second orca as if it wasn't anything exciting.

"Pai" shifted to roll slightly on his side, intrigued, "This is the first time grounders could understand us."

The second orca paused in realization that it was true. The twins shared a look between themselves.

"Why do you look the same?" The second whale asked, "Is that a grounder thing?"

Both boys giggled. "We look the same.."Taylor said

"...Because we're twins." Finished Tyler.

"I'm Taylor."

"And I'm Tyler"

"I'm Paikea, hope you aren't hurt." the boys shook their heads in response to the orca's concern.

"The name's Ikkaika," said the second orca as he rolled on to his side showing off the scar over his right eye.

"I can't believe the Machine is still around" Taylor said.

Ikkaika growled at the mention of the Machine, "That metal maniac has been causing trouble for years."

"We and our friends have been trying to stop whatever schemes he has but he keeps on coming back," Said Paikea mournfully, "with each return another part of the ocean is destroyed."

"Grounders do nothing but destroy nature," Ikkaika said angrily before giving the boys an apologetic look, "er, I mean not every grounder, just some."

"There's gotta be something we can do to help stop the Machine," Tyler said.

Taylor's eye light up as a idea came to his mind, "Dad."

"What?" Questioned Ikkaika confused.

"Oh yeah, Dad can help," said Tyler.

The two orca looked to each other puzzled by the two humans.

"What are you talking about?" Ikkaika asked.

The twins looked to the two whales, "Our dad went against the Machine before."

"And if we tell him the Machine is back..."

"...He and our grandparents..."

"...Can help get rid of the Machine."

"This time keep him gone!"

Witnessing the boys finishing each others sentences practically made the orca dizzy watching it. Ikkaika shook his head clear. "So, you think your pod can help?"

"Sure, they did it before," shrugged Tyler.

"We could use all the help we can get." Said Paikea, looking to his friend.

The small group were quiet as each thought. The twins were sure their parents would help. After all they want against the Machine before. Why wouldn't they do it again?

A crow cawed in the trees, interrupting the four from their thoughts. It was then the boys noticed how late in the day it was. Their family must be wondering where they are.

"We better go," Taylor said looking to the orca.

Tyler nodded, "Yeah, it's getting late."

"Thank you again for saving us."

"No problem," replied Paikea with a squeak, "glad we got there when we did."

The two orca moved away from the rock and began swimming out towards the sea.

"Hope we meet again." Tyler called out.

"Bye!" Taylor added waving.

Fwoosh, was the boys response as both whales slipped below the waves.

The twins climbed off the rocks they sat on and headed into the woods. They hoped they were close to home or at least not on a different island.

ooOOOooOOoTwin TidesoOOooOOOoo

"Those blasted whales!" shouted the Machine as he sat in his chair, "Always getting in my way." Gears grind as his mechanical fist clenched. "But no more, I'll get rid of them even if I have to destroy every living creature in the oceans."

The submarine chugged through the water coming to a rock wall. Slowing its speed and continued towards it as if on collision. Subtly sediment and rock shifted and fell away as much larger boulders began to slide apart revealing a cave. Silently the craft slipped into the darkness as the massive boulders began sliding closed. Moments later the cave vanished as if never there.

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth: <strong>Hope it was to your liking, i tried to get the action perfect and hopefully wasn't too much at once. I'm not happy about the Machine's short scenes but i couldn't think of anything else to add that wouldn't be redundant. Next chapter coming soon...

So...Like it? Hate it? Meh it? R&R and let me know!


End file.
